


Crush on You

by sunnydalewerewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Post-High School, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydalewerewolf/pseuds/sunnydalewerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles would like to thank whatever force in the universe it was that brought him to his current position. Because that’s what it had to be: some oddly beneficent higher power. There is no way he got here by means of his own charm.</p><p>Here is with his lips pressed against those of his high school crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush on You

Stiles would like to thank whatever force in the universe it was that brought him to his current position. Because that’s what it had to be: some oddly beneficent higher power. There is no way he got here by means of his own charm.

 _Here_ is pushed up against the door of a janitor’s closet Stiles used to walk past daily without ever noticing it.

 _Here_ is his ten year high school reunion, which he wouldn’t have even attended if it hadn’t coincided with the weekend after his father’s fifty-fourth birthday.

 _Here_ is with his lips pressed against those of his high school crush.

That’s right. Derek fucking Hale is pressed against Stiles Stilinski, with his hands gripped in Stiles’ hair like Stiles is his fucking lifeline or something. He’s kissing him so hard it makes Stiles’ knees fucking shake.

And really, isn’t that just a sign that life gets better after high school? Because high school fucking sucked for Stiles. The only good things Stiles had going for him in school were Scott McCall, his best friend in the whole world, and his grades, which got him the fuck out of Beacon Hell and into NYU. If held at gun point, Stiles might have at the time listed Derek Hale as a third good thing, but that didn’t really count, because Stiles had never spoken one word to him.

Derek Hale moved to Beacon Hills when they were in the seventh grade, and Stiles discovered that it was most certainly possible to have two life-consuming crushes. Stiles spent the next few years pining over both Derek and Lydia, though his crush on Lydia eventually morphed into a sort of terrified feeling of awe. Meanwhile, his crush on Derek grew, so much so that it was pathetic.

Or, at least, it would have been pathetic, if it hadn’t all culminated in this, him making out with quite possibly the most gorgeous guy he’s ever laid eyes on. Derek’s moaning into his mouth in a way that makes all those pathetic years of pining over him worth it.

And god, had Stiles been pining. He would stare at Derek in class and observe every little detail about the boy. He’d even drag Scott along to all of the basketball games to watch Derek play. Scott, bless his soul, fully supported Stiles and dutifully showed up to every single game so Stiles wouldn’t have to go alone like a loser.

In high school, Stiles had thought everything about Derek was adorable and sexy.

Not much has changed, but Stiles is less intimidated by him now. Sure, Derek is ridiculously beautiful, but Stiles’ confidence has grown and he realizes he isn’t exactly too hard on the eyes himself.

Stiles has gotten a lot of experience over the years, which is the only reason why he didn’t completely trip over himself when Derek had come over to talk to him earlier. Stiles had been standing next to Scott and Allison, who were completely ignoring him in favor of flirting with each other. They’re both living in Los Angeles now, and _hey, Stiles, isn’t that such a great coincidence?_ Stiles is happy for Scott. Really, he is, because he has no doubt that the two will rekindle the romance that had died out during the long-distance college years. And he has no doubt that he’ll be the best man at their wedding within a couple of years.

But it kind of sucked, feeling like the awkward kid he’d been in high school again. So the last thing he expected, during his pity party, was for Derek Hale to come up to him and start chatting him up.

They talked about their lives now, how Derek moved back to Beacon Hills after college and is now working as a deputy. Stiles had to bite his tongue to refrain from telling him that he already knew that, because a few years ago his dad had casually mentioned that the Hale boy had started working for him, which had resulted in Stiles demanding all the gossip his father had.

Stiles told him about how he’s a published author, currently living in San Francisco, though Scott’s been bugging him to move to L.A. with him.

It quickly became clear that Derek didn’t actually remember him, and boy did that make Stiles bitter at the time. But at the moment he’s actually glad because he has no doubt that Derek would not have made a move had he realized that Stiles was the same weirdo who used to basically stalk him in high school.

But Stiles isn’t as desperate as he was in high school. He’s had a lot of casual sex, and a lot of it was rather fantastic. He’d been fucked in bathrooms and alleyways, and it had been great, but that’s not what he wants anymore. He actually wants a relationship, which is why he’s able to pull away when Derek reaches down to cup him through his jeans.

“I’m not sure I’m into going much further in a janitor’s closet,” he says, trying not to regret his decision. But he knows he’s right in doing so, because the fact of the matter is that all it would take is a sloppy, below-average fuck for Stiles to be right back where he’d been in high school. He’d debate with himself for hours before deciding _fuck it_ and getting drunk enough to add Derek on Facebook and follow him on Instagram, and then it would be months of constantly checking Derek’s profiles for updates.

And Stiles can’t fucking do that. He won’t let himself.

Derek nods, kisses him softly, and says, “Okay. Then how do you feel about going back to my place?”

Holy fuck, is that hard to refuse. The prospect of sex with Derek in an actual fucking bed, where they could rest and then go for a second round. And maybe Derek would let Stiles spend the night, and he’d wake up in Derek’s arms and—Okay, no. No, Stiles isn’t doing this.

“That’s tempting. Man, is it tempting. So, so tempting…” Stiles loses track. Why is he saying no, again?

Derek laughs and says, “Tempting, but…”

But. Wow, Derek has a nice butt. What Stiles wouldn’t do to be able to have his hands on it again. And god, even though Derek looks like the toppiest top to ever top, maybe he’d bottom for Stiles. Even if he wouldn’t, bottoming for Derek Hale wouldn’t exactly be a hardship. No, it would be a scene right out of Stiles’ teenaged masturbatory fantasies. Okay, so that train of thought isn’t really helping Stiles feel better about his decision.

“Right. But, I’m not really into casual sex at the moment. Kind of looking for something more. Sorry for…I don’t know, leading you on or whatever,” Stiles says, mumbling by the end of it.

Derek smiles and says, “It’s okay. Kissing someone isn’t leading them on. And even if it were, it was a pleasure to be led on by you.”

Damn it, he even winks at the end, and Stiles seriously wants to reconsider his position because he’s so fucking _adorable_ and _understanding_. Basically, Derek is as perfect as Stiles had always imagined him to be, and that isn’t fucking fair. Why couldn’t he be an asshole? That would make Stiles’ life so much easier.

“We should get back to the reunion,” Stiles says, struggling not to pull Derek back in as the man moves away from him.

They exit the janitor’s closet and walk towards the party for a few moments before Derek stops and turns towards Stiles, saying, “Or we could still go back to my place. No sex, just pizza and getting to know each other.”

Stiles’ heart starts fucking pounding in his chest.

“Like a date?” he asks, wanting to clarify before getting his hopes up.

“Exactly like a date,” Derek says, grinning.

Stiles nods so hard he’d be embarrassed if he hadn’t just received verbal proof that Derek sort of digs him.

They do the long-distance thing, and since San Francisco is only a couple of hours away they visit each other often, staying over at each other’s places. Stiles quickly finds out that sex with Derek is just as amazing as he always imagined.

They date for three months before Stiles is sitting in Derek living room and decides to finally admit his high school crush to Derek, though he might try to downplay it a little bit.

Derek laughs, which makes Stiles feel ridiculously embarrassed, but Stiles is pleasantly surprised when Derek tells him that no, he isn’t laughing at him. He’s laughing at the situation, because Derek had a crush on Stiles in high school too. Stiles doesn’t believe him, so Derek drags him to his room, where he bends down and pulls out _every single novel_ Stiles has ever written.

Stiles yanks Derek up and slots his mouth against his, pushing him down on the bed and quickly undressing himself as Derek does the same.

Afterwards, they’re curled up together, and Stiles happily muses, “I didn’t even think you noticed me back then.”

Derek chuckles and leans down to press a kiss against Stiles’ forehead.

“Stiles, you were the loudest kid in all of our classes. Literally everyone noticed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are most definitely appreciated.


End file.
